


Where toucan sam falls in love

by Perpetually_Confused_Goose



Category: Cereal Mascots - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack Fic, Implied Character Death, Multi, im sorry for my trying to be poetic, it doesnt work, this is a cereal mascot fic dont expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetually_Confused_Goose/pseuds/Perpetually_Confused_Goose
Summary: Toucan Sam is a busy man, with little time for romancebut what happens when he meets the cinnamon toast crunch gang?
Relationships: toucan sam/cinnamon toast crunch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Where toucan sam falls in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_eat_some_glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_eat_some_glass/gifts).



> i dont know why you clicked on this and I'm sorry your eyes have to lay on this masterpiece.
> 
> tw for cannabalism and implied character death

Toucan Sam rarely had time for dates, what with caring for his three nephews and all.

Sure, he went on some, like the one with Toni the Tiger, or with Capt’n Crunch, but they never went past the first date.

Life went on, and then he met them.

They were a group of sentient cinnamon toast, but by god they were beautiful, the light shimmering off their sugar while they gnawed and bit at each other.

Toucan Sam was hesitant, but finally, he worked up the courage to ask them out on a date, which seemed to be the only thing keeping them from continuing to eat each other.

...they agreed to the date.

Toucan Sam and the Cinnamon Toast went on many dates, and they fell in love.

They fell so much in love, that Toucan Sam decided to introduce Cinnamon Toast to his nephews.

Unfortunately, his nephews were covered in sugar and cinnamon from making cookies.

...at least Cinnamon Toast had the decency to attend the funeral.


End file.
